The Many Adventures of Mordecai the Blue Jay
AnimatedFan195's movie spoof of Disney's 1977 animated musical film "The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh" Cast *Winnie the Pooh - Mordecai (Regular Show) *Piglet - Louis (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Tigger - Alex (Madagascar) *Rabbit - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Eeyore - Skips (Regular Show) *Owl - Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Kanga - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Roo - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Christopher Robin - Jamie (Rise of the Guardians) *Gopher - Mike (Sing) *Rigby, Margaret and Eileen as themselves Scenes *The Many Adventures of Mordecai the Blue Jay part 1 - Our Story Begins ("Mordecai the Blue Jay") *The Many Adventures of Mordecai the Blue Jay part 2 - Mordecai Stoutness Exercises *The Many Adventures of Mordecai the Blue Jay part 3 - "Rumbly in My Tumbly" *The Many Adventures of Mordecai the Blue Jay part 4 - Mordecai Visits Jamie *The Many Adventures of Mordecai the Blue Jay part 5 - A Failed Bird Food Attempt *The Many Adventures of Mordecai the Blue Jay part 6 - Lunch at Nick Wilde's/Mordecai Gets Stuck *The Many Adventures of Mordecai the Blue Jay part 7 - Mordecai and Master Shifu Meet Mike *The Many Adventures of Mordecai the Blue Jay part 8 - Stuck as Stuck Can Be *The Many Adventures of Mordecai the Blue Jay part 9 - Mike Stops By/"DON'T FEEL THE JAY!" *The Many Adventures of Mordecai the Blue Jay part 10 - Mordecai Will Soon Be Free ("Mind Over Matter") *The Many Adventures of Mordecai the Blue Jay part 11 - "A Rather Blustery Day" *The Many Adventures of Mordecai the Blue Jay part 12 - Mordecai Visits Louis *The Many Adventures of Mordecai the Blue Jay part 13 - Tea Time with Master Shifu *The Many Adventures of Mordecai the Blue Jay part 14 - Mordecai Meets Alex (Part 1) The Wonderful Thing About Zoo Animals *The Many Adventures of Mordecai the Blue Jay part 15 - Mordecai Meets Alex (Part 2) *The Many Adventures of Mordecai the Blue Jay part 16 - "Heffalumps and Woozles" *The Many Adventures of Mordecai the Blue Jay part 17 - "The Rain Rain Rain Came Down Down Down" *The Many Adventures of Mordecai the Blue Jay part 18 - Over the Waterfall *The Many Adventures of Mordecai the Blue Jay part 19 - The Hero Party/Louis Gives His House to Master Shifu *The Many Adventures of Mordecai the Blue Jay part 20 - The Bouncing Chapter *The Many Adventures of Mordecai the Blue Jay part 21 - Nick's Meeting *The Many Adventures of Mordecai the Blue Jay part 22 - The Plan to Unbounce Alex is Put Into Action *The Many Adventures of Mordecai the Blue Jay part 23 - Nick goes Lost in the Mist *The Many Adventures of Mordecai the Blue Jay part 24 - 'Zoo Animals Don't Like Ice Skaking' *The Many Adventures of Mordecai the Blue Jay part 25 - Alex Gets Stuck/Jagular Hunting' *The Many Adventures of Mordecai the Blue Jay part 26 - Alex is Saved/No More Running? *The Many Adventures of Mordecai the Blue Jay part 27 - We Say Goodbye *The Many Adventures of Mordecai the Blue Jay part 28 - End Credits Gallery Mordecai-0.png|Mordecai as Winnie the Pooh Louis2.png|Louis as Piglet Alex.jpg|Alex as Tigger Nick_Wilde_Pose_Render.png|Nick Wilde as Rabbit Skips.jpg|Skips as Eeyore Shifu.jpg|Shifu as Owl Duchess-0.jpg|Duchess as Kanga Olivercat.png|Oliver as Roo JamieBennett.png|Jamie as Christopher Robin untitled.png|Mike as Gopher Rigby character.png|Rigby, Margaret-regular-show-7-1-.jpg|Margaret Eileen.jpg|and Eileen as themselves Category:AnimatedFan195 Category:Winnie the Pooh Movies Category:Winnie the Pooh Movie Spoofs Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh movie spoof Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movie Spoof Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies Spoofs